I'm Waiting & Wanting You
by imaveggielover
Summary: This is my 1st story on FanFic.Yay! This story is about my OC waiting for the man of her dreams. Please! R&R! Just updated!
1. Chapter 1

Title: A Whole New World

A/N: This is my 1st story on FanFic. This is for fun purposes only.

DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN ANY ANIME/MANGA CHARACTERS MENTIONED.

Chapter I

"Kay? Kaaay? KAYLA!!", my mom shouted. "Get up now or you'll miss your bus!" I sat up with a sleepy expression on my face. "Come on, Ma! Can't I miss today? It's the last day. We ain't gonna do anything! We're just gonna sit and stay quiet!"

"You're going. This is your last day of being a freshman! Aren't you happy?"

Mom should've known me by then. I wasn't the average, plain, scared, active little 4-year-old any more. I was 15 and ready for something new! But I didn't know what yet. I knew I wanted to go somewhere, but somewhere out of the ordinary! Not somewhere on (or in or above) Earth and not in this universe. I guess I was still waiting for that someone to take me away from that living hell.

As usual, the bus ride was boring, home room was out of control, and the only people who could keep me from blowing up was my friend. He was strange, but he kept me laughing. His name was Greg.

"So Kay, where ya goin' this summer?"

"Hopefully away from here. God I can't stand it here! Why can't someone just get me out of here BEFORE I die of boredom?!"

"You sound just like Haruhi Suzumiya."

"Well I wish I was. She has an exciting life! But if I to choose, I think I would want to be.......Bulma Breifs!"

"Why would you want to be her? Oh yeah, 'cause she's sleepin' with ya boyfriend!!" he said mockingly.

"N-no! Well, that's one of the reasons…but that's not the MAIN reason!"

"Sure it is. Honestly Kay, I really don't get you. You live in Japan, like you always wanted. You go to a private art school, like you always wanted. And you're top artist this year-"

"Like I always wanted, I get it! I guess…I guess I'm just bored."

RIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGG!!! "Have a wonderful summer, students!!!" Everyone ran out of school screaming and jumping. I jumped and slid down the rails waiting for Greg at the end of the steps. "And that's another thing: you're very athletic! LIKE YOU ALWAYS WANTED!!"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you for reading the 1st chapter! It means a lot!!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY ANIME/MANGA MENTIONED!!

Chapter II

Greg finally made it down the steps before I walked out the door. "So what are you doin' this summer?" I asked him.

"Don't know yet. Okasan said she was to taking me to America to visit that art museum near where you used to live, Oniichan." We were outside of his house. "Greg, stop calling me Oniichan. I'm not your big sister. I'm only 5 days older than you."

"I know but I like it." He gave me a sweet smile. "Well, I got your number, you got mine.. see you later Oniichan!"

"See you later, Greg!!"

I walked down the street near my house. I was thinking about what Greg had said earlier. He was sort of right. I got everything I always wanted, so why am I still unhappy? "Probably 'cause of this damn fuckin' crush," I whispered. I looked up and saw my house door. My mom opened the door. "How was your last day sweetie?"

"Boring. As usual. I'll be up in my room........as usual."

"…poor baby."

I walked up to my room slowly. I was still thinking. I couldn't figure what I wanted. Finally, I opened the door with the full body length poster of Son Goku on it.

My room was about the size of at least 3½ Hummer limos. On the walls were many posters. Ones anime, manga, and music idols. My bed had a Onegai Mai Merodi bed set, covered with many, many toys. Sanrio characters. Pokemon. InuYasha. Dragon Ball Z. Pichi Pichi Pitch. But I had 3 favorites:

small chibi InuYasha Plush.

medium sized chibi Son Goku plush.

large chibi Vegeta plush with his pink shirt.

I dropped my bag on the floor and fell on my bed. I sat up and held my Vegeta plush close to me. I kicked off my shoes and laid back, still holding on to my plushie. I looked at my bed stand and pulled open a drawer. In it was my favorite picture of Vegeta-kun. I looked deeply. There was something about it. "I think I know what I need," I said quietly. I fell asleep holding my plushie and picture close to me.

I felt a hand shaking my shoulder. It was my mom hovering over me. "Did you have another dream, Kay?"

"No ma'am."

"Okay. Dinner'll be ready in ten minutes."

I picked up my picture and started to cry. I sat up against my bed board and held it close to me. "I dreamt about you again," my throat tried to utter. "You said you'd be glad to help me…but…" I cried even harder. I pulled the picture away from my chest. "..you're not here. I thought you said you'd be there! I thought you'd keep your promise to me!!! GOD DAMN IT WHY ARE YOU TORTURING ME?!" There was a loud rip. I opened my blurry eyes and I had two halves of the picture. One in each hand. I started to whimper and took my plush and held it tightly, rivers of tears flowing down my face.

"…I'm sorry, Kayla."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks for reading this far! Means a lot!!

Chapter III

I wiped the tears off my face with my sleeve. I looked at the picture lying on my bed. It shined in the light with the help of my tears. My heart beat had finally calmed down. My mom and someone else had walked into my room. I couldn't tell who it was, but they looked familiar. It was sort of scary, but they seemed nice. "Show him Kay." I shook my head slowly. "Come on Kayla. You have to." I couldn't. I didn't want anybody to see it. I wasn't ashamed of it, but.. no one can see it. "Kayla, show him now." I could my mom was getting annoyed (and everybody HATES that), so I did as I was told, and pulled my tail out from my skirt. My sight started coming back, and I saw the man. He looked an awful lot like one of the anime characters. "Move your tail." he said. I moved it and waved it slowly. My eyes started to get even clearer and so did my throat. "I know what it means." I said. They both looked at me. "It……it means I'm a.. Sayajin, right?" My eyes were finally clear and I was so shocked to see who it was. He looked so much like Goku, but it wasn't him. "Yes it does. But do you know who I am?" the man asked me. I nodded my head. "Your name is Bardock, right?"

"Yes."

"Told you she was smart," my mom said. I started getting sleepy again, and asked my mom if I could skip dinner. They both left the room, and I pick up the picture.

I wiped off the tears and held the two halves together to try to make look like something. I smiled softly and rubbed my giant Vegeta plush with my tail. "I'm sorry I got mad. I'm just upset." I tucked the picture away back in the drawer. I turned to my stereo set and pressed the power button. I turned up the music loud enough I could feel the bass.

_Baby, you can't go on_

_Wondering, where you belong_

_Let me help,_

_You find yourself,_

'_Cause you don't need nobody else_

_Oh, you should be right here with me babe,_

'_Stead of goin' 'round this frantic town _

_And start messin' around_

_Off all the lonely, lonely people out there,_

_With no one to care,_

_Won't you come stay with me,_

_Because I love you so-_

I cut the player off. I didn't want to hear the rest. I laid back with my hands behind my head and thought.

'Why is Bardock here? How does my mom know him? How does he know me?' "I gotta find out," I whispered, and jumped of the bed and crept into the hallway. It sounded like they were downstairs…and yelling at each other.

"You did _what_?!" Bardock yelled. "Why the hell did you do that?! Doesn't she have the right to know her heritage,and know who her _true _father is?!"

"You don't get it. I wanted her to have a happy life like a normal little girl!"

"You wanted that for her? Then why does she feel so out of place? If she was still living with me she wouldn't be so sad! I love my daughter! And she loved me! And I bet if she knew who I was, she would still love me! I want to know her again. That's why I came here."

"…What about Raditz and Kakarot? Kayla isn't your only child."

"Raditz is back on Vegetasei. And I figured Kakarot would be with you. Raditz didn't even want to see you."

I walked down the steps slowly, but they still heard me. They ran up to me and Bardock held me close. I held him even tighter. I looked over at my mom.

"…why, Mom?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Thank you so much for reading this far!!

"Mom? You didn't answer my question. Why?" She gave me a sad look. "I thought, you would like it better here. And you needed a mother. But I didn't want to stay there. And plus, that wasn't the best place to live." Bardock turned around and gave her an angry look. "She was being taken care of to the fullest. She lived in the palace. Don't lie to her!"

"Then I guess I just missed her."

"…fuck you..." I held on to him harder. "Mom," I whimpered, "I don't like here. I never did. You always told me Dad left us. And I was dumb enough to believe it. Why was Dad so unfit to be a parent? If he was able to take care of me and my brothers…then…how come you took me? How come you didn't take my brothers too?"

She just shook her head. "I wanted to find Kakarot, but I didn't know how to." There was a knock on the door. My mother walked slowly over to the door, and gasped when she opened. "Hello, Mother."

"R..Raditz? I thought you didn't want to see me.."

"I don't. I came to see my younger brother and sister." He looked over at me and Dad. "I see my younger sister is here.." He gave me a warm smile and started towards me and Dad. "Where is Kakarot? I thought he would be here, too."

"Well, he isn't," Mom hissed. "I haven't seen him ever since they sent him on that mission."

"That's one question of the many I have for you, Mother. Why didn't you try to stop them from taking Kakarot from you and Father?"

"Don't bother asking her Son," Bardock said. "She won't tell the truth."

I pulled myself away from Bardock and ran out the door crying. I stopped at where the forest border started. I wiped my tears with my sleeves and walked into the woods. It seemed so quiet and peaceful. "I'll find Goku on my own. I know I can!"

It was getting very late. I couldn't see anything. Not even my hands in my own face. So I decided to rest for the night. My cell phone had no power, so I couldn't call for help.

"This is a dream. A nightmare maybe. Or in between.

Or maybe I'm seeing hallucinations. Yeah, that's it.

Hallucinations.

Or maybe,

It's true what they said.

It's true what I saw.

But it can't be..

It just can't!

No it's true!!

Yes it is true!!!

Oh God please help me!!!!"

I felt a sharp pain in my back. I turned around and couldn't believe what I saw. I had grown wings. A bat's wings. Then my fingers started to ache, and I saw my nails were growing long and sharp. Then my mouth started to hurt, and I grown fangs in the upper row my teeth. And my eyes, I could see in the dark, and my ears, I could hear everything around me. "What happened?! Aw, it doesn't matter! I have to find Goku!" I jumped up and flew, knocking down everything in sight. Then I got an instant headache. I started seeing things that looked scary, people that looked like they were from Night of the Living Dead. Then smiling, warm faces. I finally fainted.

'Miss are you awake yet?'

'Shh! She needs to get some sleep.'

'Look guys! She's waking up!!'

I opened my eyes and saw a lot of people looking at me. "Hello Miss!"

"Bulma," I muttered.

"Um, yeah. How'd you know?"

"I don't know, I…just…" My head began to hurt again. I had forgotten how I knew their names. I guess it was a small case of amnesia. I looked at my nails and saw they were going back to normal length. And so were my teeth. My eyes went back to normal sight, and I felt my wings go back inside. I smiled sweetly and looked up at everyone. "Oh, you poor thing! Hold on, let me get you some food," Bulma said. Everyone walked out of the room, smiling at me. I laid back and thought that maybe, I could see Vegeta there…and give him a piece of my mind!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I closed my eyes and couldn't stop thinking about what just happened. I wondered if I would see Vegeta… I didn't know why, but I had to see him, or else… I don't what I was feeling. Or what I was supposed to feel. Scared? Happy? Both? And what about Goku? What was I supposed to say? "Hello I'm your long lost little sister and our father and brother have been searching the universe for us because our mother didn't give a shit about us"? I guess I could say that. But censor it.

*10 minutes later*

I jumped when I heard the door open. I pretended to be asleep. The person quietly shut the door. I heard quiet footsteps walk toward me, and a warm gloved hand move my hair behind my ear. "You're pretending to sleep, aren't you?" I slowly opened my eyes and saw Vegeta right in front of me. "You know me too well." He smiled at me and kissed my cheek. He sat down on the bed and took off his gloves and armor. He lay down next to me and pulled me close to him. He tried to kiss to me, but I pulled away from him and turned around. "I don't want to do that, Vegeta."

"What do you mean? You didn't think I was trying seduce you, did you?" I turned around to see him. "I just haven't kissed you in so long…" he said, lightly pushing his lips against mine. "I missed you, Kayla. I know I didn't fulfill my promise to you, but I promise I'll make it make it up to you."

"You can start by letting me sleep. My body is aching."

"I can fix that…" he said as began kissing my neck. "It won't hurt one bit." He started moving his hands down my body and touching me softly.

"Ooh, Vegeta.. oh, p-please…don't…"

"… Fine. If you want, I'll stop." He tried to get off the bed, but I moved his head back where he was kissing me.

"I was going to say don't stop," I said as I ran my fingers through his hair. He smiled at me and pulled himself up, kissing me. (Finally the love making scene.)

He started pushing my back towards the bed board, and looked at me with lustful eyes. I looked back at him and started ripping off his blue one piece outfit. He reached his warm hands up my shirt and put his thumbs on my nipples. I moaned loudly as he pressed roughly against them. He slid the shirt and bra off of me and threw them across the room. I continued ripping off his one piece as he was pulling my school skirt off. Our chests were touching, and I had finally gotten off his one piece and boots. I helped him with my skirt, but he had left my panties on. I went to take them off, but he pushed me against the bed too quickly.

He held my arms up by my wrists with one hand and explored my body with the other. "Are you ready to have the time of your life, Kayla?" he whispered. I gave him a lustful look, which meant I was. He kissed me lightly, and then pushed his tongue in my mouth. He grabbed my breast as we had a tongue wrestle. He moved down to my neck and started rubbing his hard member against my warmth. We both moaned and grunted, then he finally moved down and took off my panties. He bounced back up to my breasts and licked, kissed, and sucked on my nipple, as he played with the other. I reached down for his member and played with it. Each time I touched it he let out a moan or a grunt. He removed his lips from my breast, and kissed it. He moved down to my yoni and blew on it softly. I whimpered a little. He positioned his fingers a few inches above my pussy, and pressed down hard. I whimpered and moaned so loudly. I guess that was my tender spot. He slightly pushed his tongue into me and traced the outline slightly with his fingers. He started to be more quick, then he just went crazy, I tried my best not to cum, but I couldn't help myself, so a little drip came out. "Oh come on, Kayla. I know you have more for me." Vegeta pressed down on my spot again, but this time even harder. He moved down and let my cum flow into his mouth. He sat up and licked the rest of the cum off his lips. He shot up and began kissing me passionately, and started sticking his member slowly up my clit. I screamed in pain, so he stopped. "I don't want to hurt you, Kayla." I pulled him back inside and started kissing him to dull the pain. We started touching each others tender spots, and the pain was now sweet sweet pleasure, and he sat us both up on his knees, and pulled me with him until he was in me fully. I felt his cum making him bigger every second, and I wanted it to last. I tried to push myself off of him, but he was holding on too hard. I started kissing on his nipple, and he let go of me, groaning and moaning my name. I was now the seme. I slowly pulled myself off of him, laid him on his back, and moved down to his member. I kissed it at the head and licked his shaft. He groaned loadly and positioned his swelling dick at my mouth. I stuck it my mouth while pressing down on the spot that made me moan earlier. He grabbed the sheets tightly and started arching his back. I was trying to get him to moan my name, so I tried to stick my tongue up his dickhole. He moaned and screamed and ran his fingers through his hair. He pushed more of himself into my mouth and sat up on the bed board. He was breathing unevenly, and I didn't want him to cum, so I pushed him out. His breathing returned to normal and looked at me shyly. I started to move up to him, but he pushed me on the bed and forced himself back inside. We went back to our old postion a few minutes back, him being the seme again. He wrapped my legs around him and buried his face in my neck. We were both moaning and groaning each others names, and touching each other in our soft spots. We calmed down after a while, and he looked at me sweetly. He kissed me softly, and shot a long, thick stream of cum out of his cock. "Oh, Vegeta!!!" I screamed. It didn't last too long, but long enough where we were both satisfied. He pulled himself out, and laid us on the bed, kissing me.

"I love you, Kayla No Ouji."

"No Ouji? Isn't ... isn't that your last name?"

"If you stay with me it'll be yours too."

"... I love you Vegeta No Ouji." I said holding him close.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The sun came in through the windows quickly. Every time I closed my eyes, even for two seconds, the room would become a brighter shade of midnight blue until it came to an orange sky and purple clouded sky. My eyes were finally used to the light, and I sat up, covering my sticky body with the sheets. The room was so cold. It felt as my fingers were going to fall off. I looked down and saw Vegeta's muscled arm around my waist. I gave a sweet smile and kissed him on the cheek. He opened one of his eyes and reached for the clock on the bed stand. He set the clock back down and used my shoulder to pull himself up. He kissed me on the cheek, then sat beside me. "You know," he started, "you were good for your first time. And, before you ask, it was mine, too."

"Hmph, better had been. I don't do 'who is she' or that baby momma drama."

"I know that. I don't do it either." He moved closer to me. "I'll give you the life you always wanted." He kissed my cheek softly. He sat back and laid on his shoulder. The sun was now up completely, and it looked so pretty. I wanted it to stay like that forever. But there was something I had to ask... oh yeah! Totally forgot! "Hey listen, the real reason I came here was to look for Goku. I feel he needs to know." Vegeta sat up and looked at me funny. "..what?"

"You're honestly gonna just walk up to him and say you're his long lost sister?"

"I'll take my time! I'm not heartless! I have to tell the truth either way. I didn't come this far for hearing you how to tell me how to give shocking news!"

"And what's that supposed to mean, I'm coldhearted all of a sudden?!"

"Well you're not the best when it comes to telling things! Or keeping up to your promises! I waited so long for you!! I had so much doubt in you! I'll tell you right now, making me wait for you wasn't helping me!"

"How the hell did you go from that to that?! That's just like you! You're making absolutely no sense!" I looked at him with tears welling in my eyes. Not because he was yelling, but he was right. "I'm sorry, Vegeta. I do that when I'm nervous. I just don't know how he's gonna react, is all. I wish it was easier..."

"That's why I'm here, K."

-------

Later on, I worked up the guts to finally talk to Goku. It would be my first time meeting him, so I was shy. I had a full stomach, so that made my nervosness worse. The first person I told the whole thing to was Bulma. As suprising as it sounds, she believed me! "Wow, that's amazin'! So how'd ya find out where he'd be?"

"Just had a feeling in my stomach is all..."

"Awesome! Oh yeah, I heard some noises coming from your room last night. Were You okay?" I blushed really hard. "Umm, yeah! I was fine! Just had a.. erotic dream is all.." 'Damn!!' I thought to myself. 'Why'd I go and say that?!'

"Whoa! 'bout who?!"

"Uumm, well-"

"MS. BULMA, MR. JACKSON IS HERE FOR A VISIT."

"Aw sweet, send him in!" She ran out of the room. I thought about could 'Mr. Jackson' be... after all how many people in Japan have the last name Jackson?

I heard a soft a voice say "Hello miss! I heard you're new here! Thought I'd introduce myself." There he stood: The "Bad" era Michael Jackson and all his fine glory. I started blushing even harder and almost came to tears. "B...but I.. and the.. thought you were... oh sweet Mother of God, it doesn't matter!" I said as I ran and hugged him. I started crying a little. "You don't *sniff* know how much it means to see you.." I stepped back and wiped my eyes. "I'm sorry... I just have episodes like that sometimes.."

"Oh it's all right! You're the first person to ever cry. That means you honestly care!" I smiled at his comment. Back at home, I had pictures, statues, posters, CDs, records even of him! Even a real Glitter Glove with diamonds! Now that's a fan!

I at the door and saw the person I was looking for: Goku, and his cute little grin. But at that moment, my stomach started churning. "Hiya! I heard about the new girl and thought I'd welcome her!"

"Um, sure." said Bulma. "Say Goku, she has something she has to talk to you about." Her and Michael walked out.

"Okay, first, my name is Kayla. It's wonderful to meet you!" I said shyly.

"My name is Son Goku! Nice to meet you too!" I smiled sweetly.

"I..okay, I don't know how to say this.... but, man you're my older brother! O-our mom went with our dad to Vegetasei, and you were sent to Earth before I was born! And I came here looking for you, and I turn into a freak of nature where I grow bat wings and bat ears and sharp teeth and nails! And I pass out, and.. Vegeta, and Michael... Jackson..and you..ugh, did you get any of that?"

"Yeah, most of it... so, basically, you're my little sister?"

"Yep, that's, pretty much the summary.." He started smiling and picked me up and hugged me tightly to the point where I couldn't breathe!

"Awesome! I have a sister now?!"

"Yeah, ya do! And I have a oniikun..." I gave him a kiss on the forehead, and he gave me one back.

---------------------Finally! So busy with school, I forgot I had a story!

So happy Kayla finally told Goku.. now Gohan has a aunt!! XD!

Like how I added MJ? Something awesome probably will happen later on, so stick around!---------------------------------------------


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A/N: So sorry about the delay! School.  
I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!! By the by, the story is now in third person, switching to POVs often. This chapter is sort of a short story, but still sticks to the story and where I left off.

-----

Kayla and Goku walked out of the room smiling at everyone. Kayla was sitting up on Goku's shoulders.  
"So, I take it you told him?" Bulma said. "Yes ma'am!" I answered. "Say, where's Vegeta?"  
"Well after he heard you and Goku were talking, he went for the Gravity Room." Michael said. "He said he didn't want to interrupt you and Goku's 'special time'."  
"Hm...training...when can I start, Goku?" Kayla asked looking down at him.  
"As soon as you're ready I guess.." he said looking up at her. "Say, before we get into that, can we eat first?"  
"Yeah, I'm kinda hungry too." she laughed.

-  
After a few hours, of coarse Vegeta was still in the room, but she was getting worried about him. She went outside to the little place and looked in the window. She saw Vegeta doing kicks, flips, jumping on the ceiling,  
and everything. She wanted to go in there and check on him, but she didn't want to disturb him. She knew how he was when he got angry. But, he looked like he was hurt. Of course, in the room, the gravity was strong, but she could feel his power decreasing everytime he moved. And he knew it, but he was too stubborn to stop. Finally,  
he froze, trying to keep himself up. But he just fell over. He didn't move. Kayla felt his power level dropping quickly, and ran to open the door. The gravity let up, but he still just laid there. She started crying and ran towards him.  
She turned him over on his back and looked at him. His body and hair was soaking wet with sweat, and he was quiet. "Vegeta,  
why do you this to yourself..? You're already strong! You don't need to keep doing this! Just relax for once! I hated watching you do that.." She put her knees to her forehead and cried even more. "I don't want you dying..." She went to wrap her tail around herself, but Vegeta grabbed and caressed it. "I'm only doing this for you.." he panted. "I want to protect you. How can I do that if I'm not strong enough? I'm no where as strong as Kakarot! Nor you!"  
"Vegeta,if I'm so strong, why can't I live without you?" He grabbed her shoulder and brung himself slowly up to me.  
"Then again, you saying things like that make me stronger..." he said, kissing my lips slightly.  
"But, when you train like that, it scares me..."  
"I'm sorry, I promise to bring it down a bit. And I won't die.. I'll just get stronger."  
"Yeah, but, it's still scary.."

-  
See? Very short. I just wanted to get something up. Sayonara!!


End file.
